Utopía Oscura
by Allen Tempest
Summary: La oscuridad, me acechaba como una navaja de un cuchillo, al igual que la soledad, en esa frívola celda, hasta que ocurrió aquello, jamas lo pude predecir, era siniestro, un sueño , una esperanza con mirada oscura.


_**Utopía oscura**_

**Cap. 1°-Oscuridad eterna**

Al despertar, el olor a moho húmedo nuevamente se impregno en mis fosas nasales estaba hostigada de ese lugar, la oscuridad era total ,me cegaba en sí, a pesar de que miraba por todos lado con mi ojos abiertos como platos intentando buscar alguna señal de una salvación, no lograba ver nada, estaba en la nada no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba acurrucada en un rincón de esa oscura y frívola celda, que no tenía nada excepto una gran puerta de un duro metal en el cual no se podía vislumbrar ni un pequeño brillo de luz. El piso era frio, no hacía más que congelarme, ni siquiera podía sentir mi propio cuerpo, el hambre me hacía retorcer de dolor, hace cuanto no comía , me abrase a mí misma , no lograba llorar era muy patético , intentaba explicarme la razón por la que pasaba toda esa tortura, aunque realmente siempre viví de esa manera, jamás mi vida le preocupo a alguien , nunca conocí a mis padres apuesto a que me abandonaron al momento en el que descubrieron aquel defecto que tenía, incluso después de eso, me trataron como si no existiera , yo no tengo nombre, nadie me lo dio, caminaba sola siempre fue así , todos me trataban como si no tuviera valor no hacían más que reprochar mi existencia, convivía con la soledad, me acostumbre a ello, la gente de aquel lugar me tenía miedo, supongo que por esa razón me maltrataban. Hasta que un día me quede dormida en un callejón oscuro suponía que no era tan diferente a este lugar pero de hecho el olor era nauseabundo, comparado con este, al despertar me encontré en esta infinita oscuridad, solo una vez abrieron la puerta de metal, pero fue cuando estaba dormida lo supuse ya que había un plato de comida ahí, comí desesperadamente entonces fue cuando sentí alivio , ya que daba igual si duraba poco , no podía rendirme , no importaba estar sostenida a un delgado hilo de esperanza, lo tomaría sin dudar . Paso un tiempo, hasta que empezaron a traer comida continuamente, pero solo cuando estaba inconsciente, llegue a olvidar mi pasado y tan solo viví con ese aterrador presente que me rodeaba totalmente, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso, acaso fueron años,… días, horas, minutos,…. segundos?, no lo sabía, ya no sentía apenas lograba escuchar los gritos de las ratas, era el único sonido el único sentimiento que me provocaba aquella melodía sin sentido. Empecé a cantar como ellas, pero el sonido de mis voz era muy bajo, que apenas lograba articular un palabra, grite lo más que podía, por días semanas ¿acaso años?, llego un momento en el que ya no le encontré sentido a todo, cuando intente una vez quedarme medio despierta para ver a mi secuestrador, el jamás vino, y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba siendo vigilada. Ansiaba que alguien viniese a salvarme de aquel lugar , pero sabía que era solo un sueño sin esperanzas , pero al pensar que fuera real volvía crecer la esperanza e mí, y luego pisaba fondo de nuevo, era realmente patético e irónico, que alguien como yo piense realmente en su salvación, no podía pedir más que morir dentro de esta celda , como último deseo, esperando que a nadie más le vuelva a pasar la misma tortura .Un día, al despertar de mis interminables sueños, escuche un escándalo a fuera de gritos y pisadas eufóricas, al otro lado de la gran puerta de metal, y entonces fue cuando la puerta se abrió, pero en ese instante toda la bulla se detuvo en seco; sin dudarlo me pare rápidamente y Salí, al fin podría ver la luz de nuevo me sentía alegre , o así se le llamaba era una sensación muy extraña y a la vez reconfortante, abrí lentamente el gran portón, de pronto me quede totalmente horrorizada al ver lo que tenía en frente mío, quería gritar pero no podía, deje de parpadear , no podía moverme , aquella vista era la más siniestra que me pude imaginar al salir.

Continuara...

_**"inspirada en uno de mis interminables sueños"**_


End file.
